Talk:Mousefur/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Trees The family trees on the Warriors website are false. Even the Erins have said so. Those trees were created by a fan. HollyfireGreystripe's Den 00:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) DO not add One-eye, Halftail, and Runningwind to her family! Those trees are inaccurate! --Sorrie!always in starclan 23:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well actually add One-eye and Runningwind, those have been revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy. But I can't remember if it was Smallear or Halftail who was the father. Wait, ithink it's Smallear. Sandwich 23:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) does anyone else think that maybe Mousefur and Redtail were mates? i think so because they could have had Sandstorm. and i have always suspected that either mousefur or Speckletail are Dustpelt and possibly Ravenpaw's mothers so maybe Sandstorm,Dustpelt and Ravenpaw are littermates. their pelts may be different but i can see where they get it Dustpelt looks like his maternal grandfather Halftail, Sandstorm has pale ginger (the ginger from redtail's tail and mousefurs dusky brown pelt) and sandstorm has darker stripes that are mousefur's color. and ravenpaw could take after his paternal aunt leopardfoot's black fur and green eyes. and his paternal uncle patchpelt's white marks. i know that most of the time kits don't have their fathers as mentors but if redtail wasn't to close to mousefur and the kits then that would explain why sandstorm didn't really seem to care when he died and dustpelt was sad because that was his mentor. and ravenpaw was sad because he saw redtail die. besides redtail was deputy so he probably couldn't spend much time to spend with the kits. mousefur and him may have just been mates for a while and then had kits and split like daisy and spiderleg. does anyone agree with me? and sandwich989 sparrowplet was one-eye's mate and sparrowpelt changed his name to halftail after a badger bit his tail in half. One-eye was White-eye who took SPARROWPELT as a mate and they had Runningwind and Mousefur Sparrowpelt just so happens to be Half-tail! SkyClan is 22:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) GO MOUSEFUR! Halftail,One-eye, and Runningwind are family to Mousefur. It is in Bluestar's prophecy. I know cause I just finished it a few hours ago. : ) Snickers20 18:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) purdy purdy should be added as her mate,methinks...no seriously,i think he should be added. No, he shouldn't, because he isn't.--Dragonfrost 02:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Mousefur & Purdy I believe they should become mates. In the book Sunrise they are affecionate towards each other. We need proof to put that in the article. Just because they are affecionate towards each other does not neissasarilly mean that they are mates.--Dragonfrost, too lazy to log in her age shes so old she should be dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This stuff goes on the fourms, please. --Dragonfrost 23:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) She's actually younger than Longtail... Halfpelt 22:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) She's older. We saw her in Bluestar's Prophecy as a kit and apprentice, while we never saw Longtail. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 22:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Eye color? Where was her eye color said? I can't find it anywhere, but I'm not sure if I just keep missing where it was stated, or if it never was said.HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 01:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) She has yellow eyes. --Dragonfrost 03:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but where was that confirmed?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 18:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I think I know why she's cranky Everyone knows Mousefur is cranky. I think I know why- I would be pretty cranky if my whole family had died! SingOutYourSong 17:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) oh yea, now dat u mention it.......